Alternate troubles
by hevenlydemonknight
Summary: Ichigo and his extended family are given peace by the fading soul King but does it ever last


**sup guys been awhile I've been busy I almost got the next chapter done but this showed up and I couldn't get it outta my head so here it is**

"I can't believe that crazy bastard convinced me to follow him and takami to this stupid new island that showed up out of no where and worse yet I can sense a a lot of energy up ahead it seems similar to reiatsu but at the same time different I haven't felt any other being with any sort of power since we got here" thought the berry as he and his companions trekked on to centre of the island

ichigo was a tall man that with deep red eyes and knee length black hair he wore a pair of black combat boots that lead up to black jeans held up by a belt with a skull shaped buckle a crimson dress shirt underneath a black with Crimson interior ankle length coat a white diamond pattern decorating the bottom of the coat with the kanji for 15 onx his back also in white

the island they walked though was barren and empty of life the tide the only noise other then a certain mad scientists thunderous foot steps as he looked around like mad man studying everything he could see while babbling incoherent thoughts on anything and everthing

"so how'd he get you to come it's Ichigo right I didn't realize there were other people that could put up with Minaka" the only female of the three whispers to the red eyed man

"heh I honestly don't have a clue I've only known the lunatic for a couple of weeks I saved him from a group of thugs with maybe three brain cells between the ten of em he's been following me ever since been acting like I have been his best friend since childhood" a irritated Ichigo replied " in truth it's not so bad he reminds me of a old friend of mine "

Flashback three months ago

"Heh you have lost my son born in darkness even in my own destruction you still lose I am the soul king now with my death the universe falls you have killed everything you hold dear" the millennium old king gloated in a weak and pitiful voice

a man stood over the mutilated breathing corpse that was most of Juha while others pieces were scattered across the room blood covered every nook and cranny

the black haired man simple raised a old burnt katana with a circle shaped guard and purple cloth grip wth his left hand in his right was pure black daito slashing forward with both the red eyed being called the names of tha attacks as a black wall of darkness shot forth along with a wave of flames of impossible heat that burned all matter from existence

"mugetsu zanka no tachi Kita: tenchi kaijin" as tensa zangetsu and zanka no tachi crossed over each other Ichigo looked on with saddened eyes as everything around him was incinerated there was no longer anything but the foundations of the once grand castle everything started shaking once more

Sorry Karin Yuzu but I wasn't strong enough even with all the powers and blades I've gained I couldn't save you two Ichigo thought as he sat down and crossing his legs I truly am the worst

everything faded to white

"Ichii-Nii where are we what's going on why is there only white around us why do you look like that where'd you get those swords Yuzu demanded in a terrified voice looking very afraid as Karen also looked around keeping her composer much better

Crimson eyes snapped open relief flooding his system as he gazed at his younger sisters moving so fast that not even aizen could hope to see his movements he hugged them tightly before he could speak a very old familiar sounding voice beat him to it

"I see you got brought here too didn't ya boy" the former captain commander stated as he sat with his knarled old staff using both arms to drink tea along side shunsui and his brother ukitake unohana Nanao and her mother kaien and his wife kukaku ganju isshin and misaki kisuke yoruichi Nemu

 **Everyone has gathered once more as a reward for your bravery I am using the last of my once great power to give you the prize you all earned you shall live on in a new universe I have given all you need to live there**

Time skip 

Everyone seems to be living peacefully here like a big family it's weird one minute end of the world and the next it's off to university the black haired man thought as he walked down a busy street

"what you think your better then us just because your smart bastard I send you home in a body bag" a thug yelled as he went stab a tall man with glasses and black wearing a set of weird clothes

Ichigo not being one to stand by stepped in and helped the man problems

Flash back end

"What's that it looks like a metal door this is gonna be so much fun" yelled an over the top crazy man that started full on sprinting to the door

"Heh well damn I had a good run at peace takami we should more then likely catch up to the idiot before he gets hurt"ichigo calmly remarks as he moves to catch up

"hey wait" the girl yells

"guys this great now to open the door hmm" Minaka says while accidentally activating the door

"Well might as well get this over with hmm guys" suggest the stable male of the group

they head down the hall until they come to a door wha they she surprise them it's a beautiful woman with lavender hair in some sort of stasis

 **Well that's the gist of my idea tell me if you like it or not**


End file.
